


Interludes

by talesofbohemia



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, hints at tdc, movie elaboration, not sure where this is going tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofbohemia/pseuds/talesofbohemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those eyes.</p>
<p>He knows those eyes. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A deeper look into the first movie, focusing around Thomas and Newt and who they are to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first

 

He hits the ground with a thud.

He can feel the panic welling up inside him, even more than a few moments ago. The lift had been bad enough but he thinks he’d still choose it over this. All these faces, _staring_ at him. Laughing at him, mocking him. He can’t get himself to move, laying on the ground, shaking, feeling his heart rise up inside him until it’s in his throat and he can’t breathe, he can’t breathe, he can’t-

None of the faces are familiar and then he realizes that _nothing_ is familiar, that he can’t remember _anything_ , not even his own goddamn _name_ , that he has no idea where he is or who these people are and his eyes dart around, looking for something, anything, anything at all that he recognizes and then-

Those eyes.

He knows those eyes. Those dark brown eyes, crinkled at the corners, filled with mirth – he knows them. He can’t remember them but he _knows_ them – and that’s even more confusing, because how can you know but not? – but still, it’s something, it’s something familiar, thank f-

And then his heart drops from his throat to his stomach.

He realizes that the eyes don’t know _him._

He can just tell. There’s amusement in them but no recognition and somehow it’s worse than before, worse than knowing nothing. He knows those eyes but those eyes don’t know him and it _hurts_ and he doesn’t even know why it hurts because he can’t _remember_ anything but it won’t stop and he doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what-

So he does the first thing that pops into his head.

He runs.

 

 

 


	2. second

The boy named Alby shows him around the Glade. He likes Alby. He can tell he’s trying to be more man than boy, but while his eyes may be wise, his smile is still as young as any of the boys he has seen here. It’s nerve-wracking and comforting all at once.

They wander around, and as massive as the place is, there really isn’t that much to see. He’s more interested in the outside, what’s beyond the walls. He won’t settle here, he can already feel it. He’s already itching to get out. It’s claustrophobic, and everything is foreign.

Well, not everything.

He feels his stomach ache at the thought of blonde hair and brown eyes and a crooked smile. He wonders if he’ll be able to avoid the boy while he’s here. If they find a way out soon- and they must, there’re what, thirty boys here already, that’s more than enough brain power- maybe he can go the whole time without seeing him. The guy might be the only familiar thing here, but it’s not worth it if being around him causes that huge knot in his stomach, this confusion of familiarity without remembrance.

Of course, as soon as he decides this, he zones back into whatever Alby has been saying only to hear, “Hey, alright Alby? 

The sound of the boy’s voice ghosts over him, feels like it’s sinking into his skin. It’s overwhelming and he screws up his eyes for half a second, opening them to find the face that he somehow knew went with the voice.

Brown eyes stare back at him, and the crooked smile may be in place, but the eyes are weary. He can’t decide whether Newt – the name rolls around oddly in his head – thinks he might bolt, or if Newt himself is considering bolting.

They shake hands and the calluses of Newt’s fingers rub against his skin sending shivers up his spine. He suppresses a shudder and drops Newt’s hand, very conscious of the fact that Newt’s grip tightens a bit before he lets go.

“That was some dash you made earlier,” Newt adds, and he gets that feeling again. He _knows_ Newt’s voice. It echoes around his head and he tries to ignore the way his heart gives an uncomfortable skip at the sound before settling again. Newt’s familiar eyes are warm and teasing and as they look at each other, he suddenly feels more at ease than he has since he woke up.

But something Newt says distracts him. “'Runner’?”

It’s the wrong thing to ask because then Alby is sending Newt away and his heart rate picks up again. He needs Newt to stay, needs to figure out whatever this feeling is. Needs to remember.

Newt turns to leave, a bit begrudgingly, he thinks, but then he’s having a hard time figuring out how much of this is just in his head. And as Newt steps between them to leave, his side brushes against his own, and he feels a tug in his spine, like his body wants to go with Newt 

As Newt leaves a quiet panic rises in him, tightening his throat and making his heart work double-time. Things only seem to make sense to him when Newt is around. Newt brings out this calm in him because Newt is the only thing that feels distinctly _familiar_. He might not know his own name but he knows that he knows Newt, somehow, from someplace. He realizes that avoiding Newt is going to be impossible, and that now, he doesn’t really want to. Being around Newt may be the only way to feel calm enough to be able to think properly, the only way to fill in the blank spaces in his head. One of those spaces is already starting to feel a little more full.

He glances back over his shoulder to find Newt subtly glancing back in his direction with a confused and weary look on his face. And he wonders if maybe he isn’t the only one feeling this weird calm mixed with a knot in his stomach when they look at each other.

But then Alby turns him away, pulling him along to finish the tour. He’ll just have to find a way to see Newt again later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... does anyone remember me? No judgement if you don't, the amount of time it's taken me to get around to writing this is actually ridiculous. I started immediately after I put out the first chapter, but I had zero inspiration. I tried writing it in different ways like three different times and then I just kinda... gave up. Until now.  
> Anyway, I hope you all (whoever you are) enjoy this update. Sorry it's short again but I think this will probably be the average length for any future updates. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm trying something new. Usually when I write I have a very structured plan of where I want my story to go, and I don't post anything until it is totally finished, and I have never considered doing a chapter fic before, let alone one that doesn't have a planned plot line. 
> 
> Well that's all going out the window now so here we go.
> 
> Not sure where this is going, or when I'll be updating, but any feedback would be very much appreciated and might help me keep writing. I write very sporadically so I'm sorry if it takes a while between updates. I'll add tags and warnings and change the rating if necessary.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoyed and would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Edit 7/16/15 - I changed the use of "Thomas" to "he" because I forgot when I first wrote this that, according to the movie, Thomas still can't remember his name.


End file.
